Such is the way it was meant to be
by sabrina39
Summary: Deathfic. Hiei wants nothing more than Yukina's attention. But when he loses it to Kazuma Kuwabara, rival for Yukina's love, there is only one option for dejected Hiei. Take life into his own bloodstained hands.
1. My dear fox

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The bleak future  
  
Hiei sat in the window of Kurama's bedroom, waiting for the fox to get home. This was how he ended up spending most of his time now a days, waiting for Kurama or visiting Yukina. Such was the way it was meant to be. And so he would sit, and wait patiently for the fox to come home. Shori didn't exactly love having him over, but it made her happy to see her son had a loyal friend.  
  
"Is Kurama home yet?" Hiei once asked her. She shook her head and sighed, not even Hiei knew what Kurama was up to, not ever since he dropped out of school.  
  
Hiei stared out the window now with such a glare he might have burnt a hole in the glass. Then, as always, Kurama stumbled into the room. Hiei whirled around to face him, and began shouting.  
  
"Where the hell have you been, stupid kitsune?!" he yelled.  
  
"At Kuwabara's." Kurama replied calmly. Hiei scrunched up his face, and took a peek into Kurama's mind with the jagan. He jumped back in surprise at the result.  
  
"You got drunk with Shizuru and Kuwabara again, didn't you?!!!" he shouted in fury.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way..."   
  
"I cannot believe you, kitsune! You promised not to get drunk anymore! It makes you incredibly stupid and wastes my time!" Hiei's face suddenly went very dark. "You quit your job, didn't you?" Kurama nodded. Hiei let out a yell of frustration.  
  
"I'm tired of handling your life, Kurama!" he yelled, and stormed down the stairs. "I hate you! You hear me? I hate you!"   
  
Shori grabbed his arm before he could yank the door open. "Please, forgive my son, Hiei." she pleaded. He stared down at her, the only obstacle in his way. He raised the arm she was gripping, and hurled her at the window. "Get off of me, wretch!" he shouted. Shori screamed, and hit the window, glass shattering. Her blood spewed, and her world went black.  
  
Hiei grunted, and slammed the door on his way out. Kurama bounded down the stairs-and screamed.  
  
Shori was dead.  
  
Such is the way it was meant to be. 


	2. Disgust

I do not own YYH.  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Hiei knocked on the door of the Kuwabara home. Yukina answered the door, and invited him in. He came in, slumped onto the floor and rubbed his temples.   
  
"Is something wrong, Hiei?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh Yukina! I have a surprise for you!" came the all too familiar voice of Kazuma Kuwabara. Yukina quickly excused herself and left. Hiei sighed. Yukina made a high pitched squealing noise. She ran back in.  
  
"Look, Hiei!" she said, shoving something in his face. He crossed his eyes trying to see it.  
  
"Look at what?" he asked. His eyes suddenly came into focus. It was...a ring.  
  
"I just heard!" said Shizuru, coming out of the kitchen. She must have eavesdropped on the conversation.  
  
"Isn't it exciting?" Yukina asked. "Kazuma proposed!"  
  
"All that time of dating him and he finally got around to it." Shizuru said, smiling. Yukina was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh goodie." Hiei said sarcastically. He got up and left.   
  
Yukina and Shizuru squealed. Then Yukina noticed that Hiei had left. Something told her he wasn't too thrilled.

Hiei growled to himself. He wished Kuwabara was dead. Then Yukina wouldn't be turning into such a ningen. He wished he was dead. Death would come too late to satisfy Hiei's mind, though. He had to make him pay. Make Kazuma Kuwabara pay.

A/N: Sorry that was so short. If I get some more reviews, I'll put the next chapter up! Thank you sakurasango and Inu-rose for keeping my hopes up on this story. I was starting to think I should remove it. I would thank ana39 but she's my best friend, so I know she liked it. Thank you all my reviewers   
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE:   
  
In the summary it tells that Kuwabara dies. That's the next chapter. Just warning you!  
  
-sabrina39


	3. Bandages

I do not own YYH.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Later that night, Hiei was once again at the Kuwabara household. This time, the fool would pay for all the misery he had caused the fire youkai. This time, nothing, not even Yukina could stop him.  
  
He crept up to the fools window, and slid it open. He grabbed his katana, and ran his thumb along the edge, drawing blood. Then he jumped into the fools room. He prodded the idiot with his katana. Kuwabara sat up. He opened his mouth to scream, but his attacker beat him to it. Hiei covered the fools mouth.  
  
"Who are you?" the fool asked hoarsely. Hiei almost kicked himself. It was too dark for Kuwabara to see him! And then he smiled. He would terrify the fool. He grabbed Kuwabara's wrist, and ran his enemy's hand along the back of his head until he reached the knot of the bandanna that covered the jagan eye. He then forced the fool to untie the knot.  
  
Kuwabara felt something fall onto his lap. A fabric? Then he looked up, and saw that his attackers forehead was glowing! Then he realized, it wasn't his forehead, it was an eye! A jagan eye!  
  
"Hiei?!" Kuwabara yelped in surprise.  
  
"Ding ding ding, you win the prize." Hiei said smugly.  
  
"What are you doing here, and why are you pointing a sword in my face?!" the frightened fool asked, turning on a light.  
  
"You're going to pay, fool." he hissed.  
  
"But Yukina..." protested the fool.  
  
"Silence!" Hiei thundered. Kuwabara had never seen Hiei so angry before. "Not even Yukina can help you. By the time she gets here, you'll be in so many pieces even Kurama won't recognize you!" he snarled. And then he lifted his katana. He lunged for the fool, and thrust his katana forward...  
  
...there was a cry...  
  
...and a spurt of human blood...  
  
...and the body of Kazuma Kuwabara slumped to the floor. 


	4. No returning

I do not own YYH.   
  
Chapter 4   
  
_Click click. Click click.  
_  
Yukina sobbed as she looked at the body of the dead Kazuma Kuwabara. It was the next morning. Shizuru had discovered the body only hours earlier, and called Yukina crying her eyes out over the phone.  
  
_Click click. Click click.  
_  
That clicking was beginning to get on the ice maidens nerves. It was the police, taking pictures of the body. She rose, going to get some air. Apparently Kazuma had been stabbed twice in the stomach with a sword. She sighed. They hadn't caught the culprit yet.  
  
"Who would have wanted to murder a sweet man like Kazuma?" she wondered, speaking softly. She looked at the front door. Hiei stood there. She headed over to him.  
  
Hiei spotted her and shifted uncomfortably. If she started crying- then that was it, he was out of there. Her teary eyes met his cold ones.  
  
"Hiei...it was so horrible!" she said, tears streaming down her cheeks. She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
Hiei froze up. His mind raced, screaming for him to run. But he couldn't. He couldn't tear away from his sisters grasp. He just couldn't.  
  
"Why did they kill Kazuma?" she cried softly. Hiei had a perfect smug answer. It was just that Yukina wouldn't like the answer.  
  
"Erm...." he said, squirming. She pulled away from him, smiling through her tears.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I know you aren't used to that sort of thing." she said, collecting all the tear gems on the ground. Hiei tried giving a smile, but it came out all goofy and silly looking. Yukina giggled.  
  
"I take it you're not used to smiling either, Hiei." she said. He responded with his favorite quote.  
  
"Hn."  
  
She smiled, and opened the door. "Would you like to come in?" he nodded. They stepped inside, and Yukina got them both glasses of water. Hiei stared at his cup.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. She took a sip of her drink. Hiei looked at her, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Yukina," he said. "I'll be going away soon. Please don't come find me or try to reach me. I'm afraid..." he paused. "I'm afraid you cannot go to the place I'll be."  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked. He didn't answer her. She tried another approach. "How long will you be gone?"  
  
His eyes shifted down. "I...I won't be coming back." Yukina spit out her water. Did she hear that right?  
  
"What?" she asked. He looked her in the eye. "You heard me."  
  
He stood and turned to leave. She shoved her chair back and grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her. His eyes widened slightly. Guilt was beginning to creep into his mind. Yukina reminded him of someone. Someone...someone dead.  
  
Someone like Shori.  
  
Shori had grabbed his arm. He shook his head, trying to knock out the image. Yukina looked up into his face.  
  
"Please don't leave me, Hiei." she pleaded. He grunted.  
  
"I cannot stay."   
  
"Please!"  
  
He got a pained look on his face. "If I stay, I would be tainting your heart with evil."  
  
"You're not evil." she told him. He shrugged off her arm and headed out the door. Yukina watched him go, and ran back to Kazuma's room. The police were inspecting something on the bed and clicking away again.  
  
Yukina walked over to them. "Excuse me Miss," one of them said. She looked over at him. He showed her the object on the bed. "Do you know what this is?" She peered closer at it, and held it up.  
  
It was a long piece of white fabric.  
  
Ohhhh....what's going to happen? Will Yukina discover who did it, and where exactly Hiei is going? Please review! 


	5. Crack a smile

I do not own YYH.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hiei hopped up into the tree next to Kurama's window. He wanted to at least say something to the fox before he left for good. He tapped on the glass.  
  
Kurama had his head buried in a book when he heard a soft rapping noise. He looked up, seeing Hiei. He sighed, and opened the window. Hiei hopped in.  
  
"Look, Hiei," said Kurama, running a hand through his hair. "I really need to finish this book. It was something my mother had wanted me to read, and I never did. Now that she's dead, I want to read it."  
  
Hiei eyed a beer can on the desk. "I see you've continued your ugly habit while attempting to do something useful."  
  
Kurama sighed, and sat down on his bed. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." Hiei told him.  
  
"Then please leave."  
  
Hiei took a step back. "What?"  
  
Kurama looked up at him. "I said, leave." Hiei was confused. Didn't Kurama like his visits? "I said, get out!" he shouted, throwing a notebook at Hiei.  
  
Hiei, feeling rejected, hopped out the window, and into the night. He would go far, far away, where no one would find him.   
  
Hell.  
  
That's where no one would dare follow him.  
  
Hiei landed on the floor of a thick forest. He sat at the foot of a giant oak tree, and eyed his katana. He un sheathed it, and looked at his reflection. The eyes of a killer looked back at him. He turned away, and pressed the blade to his heart.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yukina," he murmured. And the blade stained with human blood pierced his flesh, and cut his blackened heart.   
  
He lay there for a minute, vision going fuzzy, and blood trickling out of his mouth. He jerked, no longer in control of his body. Tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
And in that last instant, Hiei gave a smile.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is short, but I have limited time on the computer. Please review! 


End file.
